


She knows It's Not Right

by Chocolatesandblood



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 10:54:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15928964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chocolatesandblood/pseuds/Chocolatesandblood
Summary: Sieglinde felt the jealously overpowering her. Cold envious and insecurities flowing in her veins as she gazes at those alluring rich emerald eyes and her shining golden hair. It doesn’t feel right.





	She knows It's Not Right

She loathed feeling these crazy and foreign emotions where her blood would suddenly boil up and her eyes wanting to scream every time she sees this girl. Her, with dazzling beauty and all her lovely smiles that she had wanted to snatch it all away from her. She’s perfect. From head to toe, left to right, everything about her is perfect. The way she gracefully moves her hands to express what she’s feeling and the unexplainable feeling Sieglinde feels every time that girl’s lips curl upwards directing towards her. 

Sieglinde was just a pitiful orphan with an unknown future and blinding distrust to everyone. She is a happy child but the fact that the village who she almost thinks as her own family betrayed her for the sake of their own country and to please it had never slips from her mind. They didn’t betray her though, they were just pretending. Just pretending.  
But this girl, the way she smiles without regrets and shows her love with all her heart. She laughs honestly. She is pure and delicate and not rotten unlike her villagers. She is like a truth from her world of lies. This lovely girl treasures every little thing anyone would do for her. Because everyone loves her. 

Maybe that’s why Ciel loves her because Lizzy has everything she can only dream of.


End file.
